Ryu vs Jon Talbain
Description RyuVSJonDBX.jpg|RoaringRexe Street Fighter vs Darkstalkers! When Capcom's best wandering warriors from their best fighting games come to fight, you know it's gonna be an epic battle! Interlude Redwood Forest It was a cool morning for this forest. The Birds chirped, Deer ran, Wolves howled. A small creek running through the forest which held many Salmon flowed peacefully. One to notice all of this was the Wandering World Warrior, Ryu. Sitting beside the creek and letting his hand flow through the water to trap it in his palm he drank from the fresh water. Humming to himself he rose up and began to keep on walking. Ryu walked through the forest seeing the animals in their natural state pleased him as his love of nature never faded. Spotting a clearing he walked towards there. One thing that stood out to him though was a humongous Redwood Tree, but not the tree itself. It was the rustling in it. Ryu walked over to there and called out, "Anyone there?" No answer. Ryu sighed to himself thinking it was probably an animal. Ryu continued along the path until he heard a rustling in the tree once more, something big. Not even a Bear could climb that high and a Bird definitely couldn't create such a big rustle. With a huge thump the Werewolf Warrior Jon Talbain had leaped out of the tree straight in front of Ryu. Such grace from such a big fall Ryu knew there was something interesting about this beast. Something powerful similar to himself. Ryu set his duffle bag on the ground and readied his fist. Jon on the other hand was not taking kindly to a fighting pose. With a snarl he responded. "Why do you put your fist up in front of me, is it simply my looks of a beast" Ryu stood there with the same stance. "I care not if you are man or beast, I simply know you are powerful far beyond many warriors I know." Jon growled a wolf's growl before getting into his own stance. "And you wish to fight me for simply being powerful? Why is that." Ryu thought to himself about that question, why was he fighting this man, until he thought of an answer. "That answer lies in the battle." Jon snarled before replying. "Very well, be warned for my power is beyond man and beast!" Ryu nodded. "Show me." HERE WE GO *Tekken 7 OST - Jungle Outpost -Round 1* With superhuman speed Jon leaped at Ryu with a swipe at his opponent's face. Ryu dodged the attack barely and with a cry he countered with a "SHORYUKEN!" sending Jon into the air. Ryu continued his combo as Jon came back down with a "TATSUMAKI SENPAKUYA" sending Jon flying into a tree. The Wolf Warrior was not even close to being done as he leaped from the landing spot and slashed at Ryu's face. Nearly decapitating the World Warrior, Jon went for a snap at Ryu's chest but felt his jaws clamp down on air as Ryu side stepped the attack and went for a sucker punch at Jon's face. The werewolf saw this coming and ducked under the attack and uppercutted Ryu into the sky above. Ryu came down with a thud but quickly got back up and cupped his hands together. Jon saw this as an opening and went to bite at Ryu's face- "HADOKEN!" With that cry a ball of swirling energy flew at Jon who barely dodged the attack. What more surprises does this man hold Jon thought to himself. The Werewolf Warrior didn't get to think to himself again as he felt a rising uppercut strike his chin sending him upwards and back down. Jon from the quick attack only to be met with another "HADOKEN!" '' Jon however had a counter to this, cupping his hands together in a fashion like the Hadoken he fired a Dragon Cannon at the Hadoken. Both energy blast collided sending sparks everywhere. Ryu tightened his gloves after that mini explosion and decided to compliment the wolf's efforts. ''"Not bad, show me more." Jon did not respond to the compliment but instead decided to catch Ryu off guard with a Beast Cannon. Curling into a ball with a roar he launched himself at Ryu who could not prepare for the attack in time and felt a ball of fur and fury knock him back. Ryu regained himself from the attack only to see another Dragon Cannon firing at his face knocking him back even further. With Ryu off guard even more Jon took his chance to rush in and swipe at Ryu's chest multiple times causing blood to leak from the World Warrior's chest. Ryu stood on the ground with his knees only holding him up from the wounds. Jon grabbed Ryu by the neck and swung him towards a tree, cracking said redwood tree in half. Jon thinking his opponent was defeated howled at the sky as a victory cry. "Your efforts were valiant warrior, but your moves were starting to get sloppy." Jon began to walk away until he heard wood cracking and leafs crumbling from where Ryu had landed. "You think that pitiful display could end me?" Jon turned to look at Ryu staring back at him intensely seemingly ignoring his wounds. Jon snarled once more while looking at Ryu, something seemed off about him. His aura was turning a bright red, his eyes had changed, and so had his Gi. "You stupid wolf.. a simple throw cannot end me!" With that Evil Ryu had arrived on the battlefield. ''"Tch, you have become more of an annoyance by now." ''It seemed the wolf was in for a ride. *Super Street Fighter IV - Evil Ryu's Theme* Evil Ryu dashed towards Jon, clearly faster than before and delivering crushing blows on the wolf's chest. Nearly faltering from the Jon tried to counter attack but couldn't go for a slash at Evil Ryu, for his paw had been grabbed and was nearly ripped off as Evil Ryu slammed him into the ground and stomped on Jon's skull twice. Jon slowly got up but was met with a "SHORUKEN!" to his chest sending him into a tree and out of the tree and landing in the nearby creek. Splashing water around Jon could barely regain his stance as he looked up to see Evil Ryu walking towards him ready to murder him. WIP Category:RoaringRexe Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:'Fighting Game' themed DBXS Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights